


В правильном месте (в правильное время)

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Road-story, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post season 2/series 15
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Все, что должно произойти — обязательно произойдет.





	В правильном месте (в правильное время)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718108.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Саймон повернулся на другой бок и натянул одеяло до самого носа. Сон не шел — то ли потому, что было всего восемь вечера, то ли потому, что стоило ему закрыть глаза, как под сомкнутыми веками он снова видел Клэри, целующую Джейса. 

Телефон зажужжал где-то в складках сбитой постели. Даже не собираясь его искать, Саймон раздраженно спихнул одеяло в ноги, перевернулся на спину и принялся рассматривать потолок лодочного сарая.

Кто угодно выбрал бы Джейса — на этот счет он не обманывался. Клэри могла просто сказать ему, он бы понял, но она предпочла врать, и от этого было больнее всего. Саймон улегся на живот, свесив руку с края кровати и касаясь пальцами не особенно чистого пола. Виски ломило, а в груди до сих пор кололо обидой.

Он хмыкнул, подумав вдруг, что было бы легче, бушуй у него внутри злость, безнадежность потерянной любви или решимость все вернуть, доказать Клэри, что он лучше. Саймону нравились яркие, сильные эмоции, заставляющие переживать — их, по крайней мере, можно было выплеснуть на бумагу, оставить дрожать на гитарных струнах.

Но сейчас он чувствовал себя очень уставшим и пустым, от него словно оставили только оболочку, так что все, на что он был способен — сидеть здесь и жалеть себя снова и снова.

Саймон уперся подбородком в подушку и мазнул взглядом по постеру с Ниагарскими водопадами на стене. В этот момент в дверь постучали — громко, сильно и, похоже, намекая, что выломать ее при необходимости будет не так уж сложно. 

— Саймон, — раздался голос Люка, — ты там?

— Да, — отозвался он, скатился с кровати, чуть не запутавшись в собственных пижамных штанах, и быстрой тенью метнулся к двери и обратно.

— Привет, — произнес Люк, переступая порог. — Я не видел тебя со вчерашнего дня, хотел убедиться, что все нормально.

— Прив… — начал было Саймон и непонимающе замолчал на полуслове, потому что следом за Люком вошел Алек. — Что случилось?

— Надо поговорить, — бросил тот, выглянул на улицу, быстро огляделся по сторонам и запер дверь. 

— Ладно, — Саймон, насторожившись, одернул футболку и сел на край кровати. — В чем дело?

— Ты привлек внимание Конклава, — произнес Алек, проходя вперед и прислоняясь к одной из несущих балок. — Они хотят тебя видеть. 

— Это плохо? — Саймон повел плечами, словно ему было холодно. 

Он не сомневался, что знает ответ заранее, и Алек подтвердил его догадку:

— Я бы не рассчитывал, что ты выживешь. Официальная причина визита — расследование смерти девушки в Куинсе, но… 

— Я же не… — Саймон перебил его и рывком поднялся на ноги. 

— Им плевать, — качнул головой Люк. — На самом деле они пытаются выяснить, почему ты больше не сгораешь под солнцем и имеет ли Валентин к этому отношение. Конклав прикроется необходимостью защищать людей, и никто не сможет помешать им выяснять, что ты такое, так долго, как они сами посчитают нужным, и любыми способами, какие сочтут допустимыми.

— Консул прибудет завтра, — добавил Алек. — Но тебя к тому времени здесь не будет.

— Предлагаешь мне сбежать? — не поверил ушам Саймон. — Ты?

— Незыблемость Соглашения и так трещит по швам, — Алек скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не хочу войны с Нижним миром. У нас есть несколько зацепок по Валентину, которые стоит проверить тайно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Скажем, что они оказались связаны с вампирами и что ты согласился нам помочь, раз уж ты единственный, кто может свободно передвигаться в любое время суток. Я пошлю с тобой кого-нибудь.

— Клэри? — спросил Люк, и Саймон замер, чувствуя странную смесь надежды и опасения. 

— Нет, — категорично возразил Алек. — Мы упустили Валентина. Будет очень подозрительно, если его дочь отправится куда-то со своим парнем сразу после этого. 

— Не уверен, что я все еще ее парень, — буркнул себе под нос Саймон, но его никто не услышал.

На Центральном автовокзале в Мидтауне было шумно и многолюдно даже в половине одиннадцатого вечера. Последний автобус до Баффало ожидал отправления на одной из платформ четвертого этажа. Скользнув взглядом по синему борту с нарисованным серым псом, вытянувшимся в прыжке, Саймон вошел в почти пустой салон, закинул рюкзак на багажную полку, устроился на свободном месте у окна — и крепко заснул еще раньше, чем успел нормально накрыться пледом. Нервное напряжение последних дней и накопившаяся усталость сделали свое дело. 

Он проснулся от того, что затекшая шея ужасно ныла, но лежать почему-то было так тепло и уютно, что не хотелось ни просыпаться, ни менять положение. Знакомый запах успокаивал, чужой ровный пульс убаюкивающе бился прямо под его виском, и Саймон пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться удобней. Кто-то, сонно вздохнув, завозился рядом, гладкая прядь волос мазнула по щеке — и до Саймона вдруг дошло, что он спит на чьем-то твердом плече. Он распахнул глаза, уперся взглядом в руну скорости, выглядывающую из-под ворота темной футболки, и недоуменно выпрямился. На соседнем сиденье мирно спал Джейс. 

Саймон перевел взгляд за окно — на улице почти рассвело, автобус проезжал мимо какого-то городка, за которым начались широкие поля, упирающиеся в полосу леса на горизонте. 

Он потер лицо ладонями и снова повернулся. Джейс по-прежнему был на месте и, видимо, ему не снился. Саймон осторожно, но не слишком любезно ткнул его в плечо.   
Тот несколько раз моргнул, просыпаясь, потянулся и зевнул:

— Что?

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Саймон и сам слегка удивился, насколько недружелюбно это прозвучало.

— Спасаю твою задницу в очередной раз, — бросил Джейс и снова закрыл глаза. 

В его голосе так отчетливо сквозило чувство собственного превосходства, что у Саймона перехватило горло от внезапной ненависти и обиды на весь мир, такой острой, что на несколько мгновений он даже перестал ощущать ноющую пустоту внутри. 

— Ладно, — он поднялся, — желаю хорошо провести время, а я, пожалуй, выйду прямо тут. 

Джейс схватил его за рукав рубашки так, что затрещала ткань.

— Нет уж, — раздраженно прошипел он, пытаясь заставить Саймона сесть на место. 

— Ты доедешь до Баффало, потому что я не собираюсь подводить Алека. А потом вали на все четыре стороны. 

Водитель, крупный темнокожий мужчина в синей форменной рубашке, мельком обернулся через плечо:

— Успокойтесь там. А ты — не стой.

— Извините, я не могу, — Саймон рывком выдернул руку из ладони Джейса и, отпихнув его, шагнул в проход между рядами кресел. — Мне надо выйти, — он, забрав свой рюкзак, подошел к водителю. — Сейчас.

— Только на следующей остановке, парень, — покачал головой тот. — Если достал тот блондинчик, пересядь на другое место. 

— Эй, — приблизившийся Джейс сжал локоть Саймона и очень настойчиво потянул к себе. — Не устраивай цирк. Думаешь, мне нравится тащиться куда-то с тобой?

Кто-то из разбуженных шумом пассажиров недовольно заворчал. 

— Что, Алек нарушил твои планы? — Саймон зло усмехнулся в глупом, но совершенно ослепляющем желании сделать Джейсу так же больно, как было ему самому. — Ты поэтому бесишься? Рассчитывал получить несколько дней форы?

— Заткнитесь! — потребовали в середине салона. 

— Форы? — с издевкой прищурился Джейс. — У тебя было, сколько, лет десять? Спорим, тебе и твоей вечности не хватит.

— Пошел ты! — огрызнулся Саймон.

— Я вышвырну вас обоих, если не замолчите и не вернетесь на место! — предупредил водитель. 

Но Джейс, похоже, не слышал никого вокруг.

— Тебе, может, и удалось затащить ее в постель, — со смешком фыркнул он, — но это ничего не…

Саймон ринулся вперед и раньше, чем успел осознать, что делает, ударил его в лицо — быстро, молча и коротко, почти без замаха. Не ожидавший ничего такого Джейс рухнул на пол. В полумраке испуганно взвизгнула девушка. 

— Ну все, — водитель нажал на педаль тормоза, и автобус остановился. – Выметайтесь.

Над пустынным сто девяностым шоссе висела предрассветная дымка. 

В зарослях кустов вдоль дороги раздался шорох. Саймон вздрогнул и крепче обнял свой рюкзак, который почему-то так и нес, прижимая к себе, все двадцать минут, как они с Джейсом вынужденно вышли из автобуса. 

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Джейс, перекладывая сумку с вещами из одной руки в другую, — меня сожрет пума.

— Это вряд ли, — отозвался Саймон, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, — последний раз в штате Нью-Йорк пуму видели в две тысячи одиннадцатом году, сильно западнее.

— Да-да, продолжай, мне очень интересно, — Джейс хмыкнул, но тут же поморщился и коснулся ссадины на скуле. 

Впереди виднелись огни городка среди полей — того самого, что Саймон видел из окна автобуса, когда проснулся.

— Извини за это, — негромко произнес он, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. 

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Джейс. — Меня занесло. На твоем месте я бы тоже себе врезал. Подержи, — он остановился и протянул свою сумку Саймону. 

Выудив стило из внутреннего кармана куртки, Джейс приподнял футболку и коснулся руны исцеления. Саймон невольно уперся взглядом в жесткий рельеф его живота и треугольник косых мышц, сужающийся вниз от едва заметных подвздошных костей. 

Он отвел глаза и с искренним интересом рассматривал светлеющее небо, пока Джейс не забрал у него сумку и не пошел снова вперед. Саймон последовал за ним.

— Слушай… — осторожно начал он, — мне правда жаль. Алек, возможно, спас мне жизнь…

— Как и я, — бросил Джейс, и Саймон закатил глаза:

— Расцеловать тебя в знак благодарности? 

— Исчезни в знак благодарности, — хмыкнул Джейс.

— Мы разве не должны добраться до Баффало?

— Вообще-то… — помолчав секунду, Джейс обернулся, прошел несколько шагов спиной вперед, задумчиво глядя на него, и словно принял какое-то решение прямо сейчас, — нет. 

— Ладно, — озадаченно произнес Саймон. — Так я…

— Абсолютно свободен, — снова отвернулся Джейс. 

Даже его затылок выглядел напряженным. Ошарашенный Саймон открыл рот и закрыл его, так и не придумав, что сказать.

Примерно через десять минут неловкого молчания впереди появилась заправка, но когда они подошли ближе, оказалось, что она заброшена. Криво висевшая вывеска со скрипом покачивалась на ветру, перекошенная дверь держалась на одной петле, и для полноты картины не хватало только сухих шаров перекати-поле между бензоколонками.

— Что там, в Баффало? — не выдержал Саймон.

— Ничего, — Джейс обогнул бетонную колонну, покрытую облупившейся местами белой краской. 

— Я не хочу подставлять Алека, — поспешил за ним Саймон.

— Там ничего нет, ясно? — Джейс остановился и развернулся так резко, что он едва не налетел на него. — Я просто наугад ткнул в карту и сказал Алеку, что у меня есть информация, которую нужно проверить без лишнего шума. На балласт вроде тебя я не рассчитывал. Смотри, — мгновенно сменив тему, он повернул Саймона за плечо, показывая на придорожную забегаловку напротив, в которой, кажется, горел свет. — Идем. 

За стеклянной дверью воодушевляюще мигала табличка «Открыто». Когда они вошли, пронзительно звякнул колокольчик, и дремавшая за стойкой немолодая женщина с бейджем «Дебора» на фартуке подняла голову, рассеянно приглаживая копну рыжих кудрей и поправляя розовые пластиковые серьги-кольца в ушах.

Закусочная внутри выглядела так, словно, как и ее владелица, застряла в шестидесятых: продолговатый зал тянулся вдоль длинной барной стойки, а возле противоположной стены у окон теснились столики с диванами, обитыми красной искусственной кожей. 

Джейс улыбнулся так очаровательно, что у Саймона по старой памяти заныли зубы, как от слишком сладкого десерта, и направился к Деборе. 

— Заблудились, мальчики? — проницательно предположила та раньше, чем он успел сказать хоть слово.

— Да, — кивнул Джейс.

Саймон удивился настолько сильно, что, не сдержавшись, спросил вслух:

— Серьезно?

— Это еще что значит? — поинтересовался Джейс. 

— Даже не станешь делать вид, что у тебя все под контролем? — неопределенно развел руками Саймон. — Ну, знаешь, парням вроде тебя вечно нужно быть круче всех. 

— Я просто очень хочу побыстрей от тебя избавиться, — бросил тот.

— О-о-о, — рассмеялась Дебора. — Первые совместные каникулы?

— И последние, я надеюсь, — Джейс облокотился на стойку. 

— Мы не пара, кстати, — встрял Саймон.

— О, не расстраивайся раньше времени, милый, — Дебора посмотрела на него так, будто собиралась потрепать по щеке, и он на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. — Всем нужно время, чтобы притереться друг к другу, а в дороге всякое случается.

— Когда следующий автобус... куда-нибудь? — отвлек внимание на себя Джейс.   
Дебора взглянула на электронный будильник позади нее и сообщила:

— Через шесть часов. 

— Что?! — неверяще переспросил Саймон и пару мгновений спустя сообразил, что   
сделал это одновременно с Джейсом.

— У нас же тут глушь, — пожала плечами она. — Почти все автобусы проезжают мимо, а попутку можно и за целый день не поймать. 

Джейс со стоном досады уронил голову на локти.

Саймон плеснул в лицо прохладной водой, скользнул мокрыми ладонями по волосам, посмотрел в зеркало и хмыкнул — способностью Джейса выглядеть как супермодель после ночи, проведенной в автобусе, он явно не обладал.

Усевшись прямо на пол, Саймон вытащил со дна рюкзака термос и сделал несколько больших глотков. По телу тут же разлилось тепло, а в голове прояснилось. Иногда Саймон скучал по кофе. 

Он поднялся, вернулся в зал закусочной и сел напротив Джейса, устроившегося за одним из столиков. Подошедшая несколькими секундами позже Дебора поставила перед Джейсом поднос с его заказом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, не отвлекаясь от внимательного изучения развернутой карты. 

Она посмотрела на Саймона:

— Ты не передумал, милый?

— Нет, - улыбнулся он, — я не… Не могу есть, когда нервничаю.

— Ну, хотя бы твой парень спокоен, — подмигнула ему Дебора. 

— Он не мой парень, — без особой надежды напомнил Саймон, пока Джейс   
старательно и очень правдоподобно делал вид, что его это не касается. 

— Когда мы с мужем поехали в свадебное путешествие, я почти неделю думала только о том, что разведусь с ним сразу, как мы вернемся, — согласно покивала она. —   
Ладно, дай знать, если передумаешь.

Дебора вернулась к стойке, и Джейс произнес, складывая карту в несколько раз:

— До ближайшего города с автовокзалом чуть больше сорока миль.

— Это двенадцать с лишним часов пешком без остановок, — с сомнением в голосе заметил Саймон. 

Джейс как-то неопределенно кивнул, подцепив несколько ломтиков картошки и макнув их в кетчуп. Саймон, конечно, тоже не был в восторге от его компании, и перспектива провести с ним шесть очень долгих часов ожидания ему совсем не нравилась — но не настолько, чтобы согласиться провести на ногах следующую половину суток. 

— А как же твоя вампирская скорость? — хмыкнул Джейс.

— Ты, кажется, путаешь меня с Ртутью, — пропустил шпильку Саймон.

— С кем? — Джейс вопросительно свел брови и даже отвлекся от еды на мгновение.

— Как вы умудряетесь жить в информационном вакууме, когда Институт напичкан электроникой, как база Щ.И.Т.а? — поразился Саймон.

— База чего? — нахмурился сильней Джейс.

— Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная… — начал было Саймон, но осознал бесполезность объяснений и сдался. — Забудь.

В повисшей тишине зазвонил телефон Деборы, и та, ответив на звонок, ушла в подсобное помещение за клетчатой занавеской.

— Надолго хватит твоего запаса? — спросил вдруг Джейс, принимаясь вытаскивать кольца лука из своего бургера и слишком уж подчеркнуто демонстрируя, что этот самый лук волнует его больше, чем ответ на вопрос.

— Дня на три, — пожал плечами слегка удивленный его беспокойством Саймон. — Я говорил с Рафаэлем, прежде чем уехать, и он сказал, не страшно, если придется задержаться – вампиры живут не только в Нью-Йорке, — он бросил взгляд за окно, на пустую автостраду и брошенную заправку. — Но не здесь, конечно, так что лучше все же держаться городов побольше. 

Ответить — если вообще собирался — Джейс не успел, потому что в зал вернулась Дебора, громко и радостно сообщившая:

— Кажется, у вас сегодня счастливый день! 

— Правда? — Саймон повернулся на диванчике, подобрав под себя ногу. 

— У моего мужа возникли дела с поставщиком в Блэрвилле, и, если хотите, он сможет подбросить вас до Ниагара-Фолс, например. Из туристического местечка уехать гораздо проще, чем отсюда. 

Мгновенно почувствовав, как очень приятное, согревающее изнутри ощущение затапливает его теплотой воспоминаний, Саймон воодушевленно приподнялся на месте. Школьная экскурсия на водопады в свое время впечатлила его так сильно, что даже проблемы с мамой, которая никак не могла придти в себя после смерти отца, почти целую неделю не казались Саймону концом света. 

Он бы многое отдал, чтобы еще раз испытать то потрясающее чувство обновления и уверенности, что все можно начать заново.

Вместо того чтобы выехать на девяносто шестую автостраду, муж Деборы — Карл, кажется — почему-то свернул на проселочную дорогу, кривой линией пересекающую поле. 

Древний пикап гудел, будто собирался вот-вот развалиться прямо на ходу, и подпрыгивал на каждой кочке. На заднем сиденье Саймон то и дело налетал на Джейса, а Джейс — на него, и они вынужденно хватались друг за друга, чтобы удержать равновесие. Извиняться Саймон перестал раз на пятый, смущаться — еще раньше. 

Карл утопил педаль газа, игнорируя натужный скрип коробки передач, и усмехнулся, глядя на них в зеркало:

— А Деб была права, вы отличная пара.

Саймон собирался было снова возразить, но в этот момент машину тряхнуло, и Джейса бросило прямо в его объятия. То есть, на самом деле Джейс просто налетел на него, а Саймон почему-то на автомате обхватил его плечи ладонями. 

— Да все нормально, — продолжил Карл, — мы тут современные люди. 

Саймон разжал пальцы не сразу — прикасаться к Джейсу было… комфортно. Его тепло, ощутимое даже сквозь куртку, по какой-то причине заставляло чувствовать себя уютно даже в мотающемся из стороны в сторону пикапе. Саймон не собирался ни признаваться в этом, ни разбираться, почему, хотя догадывался, что дело в крови, однажды вернувшей его из мертвых. В любом случае, все его ощущения не делали Джейса меньшим придурком. Даже если тот, вопреки логичным ожиданиям, не вывернулся возмущенно из его рук, а просто спокойно отстранился.   
Они наконец выехали на ровный асфальт, и Саймон отодвинулся от Джейса подальше.

— У наших соседей, вон, сын тоже гей, — снова заговорил Карл. — Ничего, нормальный парень, помогает мне во дворе иногда. 

Саймон вытащил из кармана рубашки плеер и принялся распутывать проводки наушников.

— Уедет он отсюда, конечно, — Карл тяжело вздохнул. — Молодежи тут и так-то   
делать нечего. 

Джейс посмотрел на него, потом на Саймона, потом — на однообразный пейзаж за окном и, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

Саймон упорно отмахивался от ощущения, что все время после бурного выяснения отношений в автобусе Джейс был каким-то слишком тихим. Не то чтобы он хорошо его знал — они, в конце концов, никогда не были друзьями, но ему казалось, что обычно Джейс ведет себя иначе. 

Серьезно, Саймон не собирался беспокоиться еще и о нем. 

Джейса хотелось расшевелить: ткнуть локтем, например, и поинтересоваться, когда он это он начал практиковать дзен, да еще так успешно, или хотя бы просто спросить, все ли с ним в порядке. Вместо этого Саймон тронул его запястье и вложил ему в ладонь один наушник, сам не очень понимая зачем. Джейс вопросительно скосил глаза, но ничего не сказал и вставил его в ухо. 

Почти две минуты они молча слушали сильный чистый голос, срывающийся с шепота на крик вместе с грохотом ударных и возвращающийся с легкой дрожью, весьма символично поющий о прекрасной лжи и о том, что сейчас самое время забыть о прошлом и стереть его из памяти. Джейс потянулся к плееру, повернул его к себе и вчитался в название группы на дисплее. 

— Это метафора, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Они взяли за основу тезис гарвардского профессора о степени развития технологий и переосмыслили в концепцию огромного, бесконечного пространства, частью которого является абсолютно все и одновременно ничего, — только закончив фразу, он понял, что Джейс вообще-то ни о чем не спрашивал.

Тот удивленно вскинул брови, а потом фыркнул:

— Просто поразительно, сколько лишней информации помещается в твоей голове.  
Саймон усмехнулся. Очевидно, он ошибался — с Джейсом явно все было нормально.   
Он нажал значок случайного воспроизведения, и в наушниках зазвучал другой голос — спокойный, с приятным, будто обволакивающим, очень мягким тембром и эмоциональным надрывом, скрытым и одновременно отчетливо звучащим между строк.

Джейсу, похоже, нравилось — по крайней мере, он просто слушал и не пытался сменить песню. 

— Медвежьих углов, конечно, по всем штатам найдется, — продолжал рассуждать о жизни вдалеке от мегаполисов Карл. 

«Когда ты покинешь меня, куда ты пойдешь?», — прозвучало в наушниках, и Саймон озадаченно посмотрел на плеер, лежащий между ним и Джейсом. Кажется, его собственный плейлист пытался ему на что-то намекнуть. 

— Это похоже на то, что делаешь ты, — произнес вдруг Джейс. — Да? 

Саймон моментально забыл, о чем думал секунду назад. Несколько мгновений он, лишившийся дара речи от изумления, мог только хлопать глазами, и лишь полминуты спустя наконец выдавил:

— Боже, нет, просто… Просто нет.

— В Канзасе хотя бы нефть есть, — Карл, похоже, в слушателях совершенно не нуждался. 

Саймон покивал ему, пользуясь этой паузой, чтобы перевести дух.

— Музыка — это не то, в чем ты хочешь быть похожим на кого-то, — заговорил он снова. — А даже если бы я хотел… — Саймон задумался, подбирая сравнение. — Представь Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. 

Джейс наклонил голову к плечу, всем собой воплощая отсутствие интереса к этому разговору, но не перебивал. 

— Вот эти парни, — Саймон коснулся наушника пальцем, — на уровне смотровой площадки, причем той, что на сто втором этаже, а не восемьдесят шестом. А я — где-то в районе скамейки в метро Бродвей-лайн. И вообще, когда это ты меня слышал?

— Я был в «Охотничьей луне» в тот вечер, — ответил Джейс. — Правда, не внутри. Возле служебного выхода, — он замялся на секунду, явно думая, договаривать ли, но все-таки закончил. — С Майей. 

Саймон с обреченным стоном закрыл лицо ладонью.

Стрелки часов только приближались к восьми утра, и в маленьком, одноэтажном, ярком от множества цветников Ниагара-Фолс, еще не заполненном толпами туристов, было очень тихо. Гул многотонных потоков воды, обрушивающихся со скал, от этого был слышен даже через дорогу от городского парка.

— Что это? — Джейс оглянулся по сторонам в поисках источника звука.

— Водопады, — ответил Саймон, рассматривая карту на экране смартфона. — Так, автостанция должна быть… — он повернулся несколько раз, пытаясь определить нужное направление, — да, вон там. Минут двадцать по Мейн-стрит, прямо, не сворачивая, и… — он открыл вкладку с расписанием движения автобусов, — через сорок минут можно уехать в Рочестер, а через час — в Чикаго. 

— Отлично, — Джейс поднял сумку с края тротуара, — пока. 

— Серьезно? — изумился ему в спину Саймон раньше, чем успел остановить себя и прикусить язык. — Ты в пятистах метрах от самого мощного водопада в Северной Америке — и даже не посмотришь на него?

— Я приехал сюда ради автобусной станции, а не ради водопадов, — фыркнул Джейс, обернувшись. — Может, ты просто не хочешь со мной расставаться?

— Может, я просто надеюсь случайно столкнуть тебя в воду? — скрестил руки на груди и дернул плечом Саймон. — Ну же, давай, идем. Полчаса ничего не изменят.

— Ладно, — Джейс закатил глаза. — Полчаса. Где там этот твой водопад?  
Саймон улыбнулся и кивнул на другую сторону дороги.  
Они прошли мимо красно-зеленой вывески парка, указателя «Водопады» и свернули на одну из тропинок под сенью платанов. По зеленой траве, распугав ленивых чаек, друг за другом промчались две белки и серыми молниями взлетели на ствол ближайшего дерева.

Сквозь листву пробивалось солнце, и Джейс, оказавшись в неровном, колышущемся пятне света, подставил ему лицо. Солнечные лучи скользнули по его коже, осели на ресницах и уголках губ. Он закрыл глаза и остановился. 

Саймон смотрел на него несколько секунд, ему казалось, что в тишине утреннего парка он слышит, как бьется сердце Джейса — и у него в голове мгновенно сложились кусочки головоломки.

Джейс не справлялся. У него хорошо получалось притворяться, будто все в порядке, но его внешнее спокойствие на самом деле было оцепенением, за которым — о, хотел бы Саймон ничего об этом не знать — всегда следовал срыв. 

Осознание было почти как гром посреди ясного неба: сам Саймон боролся с разрушающей пустотой внутри — Джейс предпочел выстроить вокруг себя стену и теперь задыхался за ней. Не так уж они и отличались, да и причина, возможно, была одна и та же, но Саймон все равно понятия не имел, что с этим делать. 

К тому же, он не был уверен, что действительно прав. 

— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? — задал вопрос он. 

— Если скажу «нет», ты отстанешь? — усмехнулся Джейс, не открывая глаз. 

— Вряд ли, — честно признал Саймон, приглаживая пальцами волосы на затылке. — Ты так хотел исчезнуть из Института, что готов был уехать куда угодно и даже обманул своего парабатай. Почему?

— Водопады, — невозмутимо напомнил тот, открыл глаза и последовал за очередным указателем направления.

— Джейс! — Саймон обогнал его и остановился перед ним, загораживая дорогу. — Люди не сбегают просто так. 

— Мне плевать, чем занимаются примитивные на досуге, — бросил Джейс, оттесняя его в сторону.

— Люди сбегают, когда пытаются перестать думать о чем-то! — выпалил Саймон.   
Джейс остановился и вздохнул:

— Чего ты хочешь?

В его голосе вдруг отчетливо послышалась безмерная усталость, и Саймону тут же стало неловко за свой напор.

— Если тебе нужно будет… — он растерянно взмахнул ладонью, — ну, знаешь… поговорить, я готов выслушать, пока ты не уехал куда-нибудь в другое место. 

Джейс хмыкнул так снисходительно, что Саймону захотелось одолжить у белок десяток-другой плодов платана и метнуть их все ему в затылок.

В этот момент впереди показалась набережная. Ниагара, бурная и сильная, неслась по своему каменистому руслу, чтобы с грохотом обрушиться с пятидесятиметровой высоты, и водопады было сначала слышно, а потом видно. 

Когда они подошли, у Саймона от восторга перехватило отсутствующее дыхание. От каждого порыва ветра их с Джейсом обдавало ледяными брызгами, и водная взвесь оседала на коже. Рев и шум огромной массы воды, разбивающейся внизу о гигантские валуны, красота и мощь природы, которую не могли обуздать даже многочисленные электростанции, захватывали, захлестывали с головой. 

Водопады вблизи поражали воображение, как и в первый раз, заставляли почувствовать себя песчинкой на берегу океана. Саймону вдруг отчаянно захотелось коснуться Джейса — почувствовать его тепло и пульс, просто чтобы поверить, что ему не приснился путь сюда. Все произошедшее казалось сейчас таким мелким и незначительным. 

Он опустил руку с парапета, совсем чуть-чуть подвинулся к Джейсу, и они соприкоснулись костяшками пальцев.

Джейс, замерший у самого ограждения, не отреагировал. Саймон, словно очнувшись, отдернул ладонь, взглянул на него — и понимающе улыбнулся. Такого впечатленного выражения на лице Джейса он, пожалуй, не видел еще ни разу.

Он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и уточнил:

— Полчаса?

Джейс, не отводя пораженного взгляда от рокочущей, неуправляемой стихии, молча помотал головой.

Деревянную лестницу, ведущую к Пещере Ветров от водопада Фата, то и дело заливало потоками на удивление теплой воды. Уже после нескольких первых пролетов ноги были мокрыми по колено, и желтые дождевики совершенно не спасали. 

Не будь подъем таким увлекательным сам по себе, Саймон бы обязательно бросил: «Я же говорил», напоминая Джейсу о почти трехминутном споре на тему «я это не надену» по поводу резиновых сандалий, выданных вместе с билетом. 

Пройдя по ступенькам, покрытым для устойчивости противоскользящими каучуковыми решетками, они наконец оказались на последней платформе — и Саймон забыл обо всем на свете. 

Это было как оказаться посреди урагана – шквалистый ветер хлестал со всех сторон, вода обрушивалась будто отовсюду сразу, из-за густой завесы водяного тумана нельзя было разглядеть почти ничего, кроме желтых полиэтиленовых плащей. 

Это было страшно и здорово одновременно. Саймон, честное слово, не собирался восторженно кричать — уж тем более, не вместе с Джейсом — но вышло само собой. Очередной порыв ветра сорвал с головы Джейса капюшон. От неожиданности он дернулся, но его все равно накрыло водой, в мгновение ока намочившей волосы и почти насквозь промочившей футболку под дождевиком. 

Джейс шарахнулся в сторону, слепо наткнулся на перила и застыл, хватая воздух редкими глотками, словно задыхался. Саймон оказался рядом быстрей, чем сам успел осознать свое движение. Он тронул Джейса за плечо, и тот выпрямился, глядя на него лихорадочно сияющим, взбудораженным взглядом. Под ресницами, слипшимися мокрыми стрелками, его глаза были еще ярче, чем обычно, и Саймон невольно подумал о морском побережье с темными скалами, врезающимися в лазурную гладь. 

— Все еще хочешь знать почему? — спросил Джейс, перекрикивая грохот бушующего вокруг почти настоящего шторма.

— Да, — кивнул Саймон, повышая голос изо всех сил, чтобы он не утонул в шуме бурной воды и дикого ветра. Столкновение с природной мощью и все эти невероятные впечатления пьянили его и развязывали язык. — Клэри выбрала тебя, ты разве не должен быть счастлив?

— Выбрала меня? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Она сбегает из комнаты, как только я вхожу, а ты не отвечаешь на ее звонки! Серьезно, вам что, все еще по двенадцать, и вы верите, будто если игнорировать проблему, она исчезнет сама собой? – он раздраженно попытался убрать со лба липнущие к коже мокрые волосы и вцепился в поперечную доску перил, когда не получилось. — Мое имя поменялось трижды за одно лето, а человек, с которым я провел полжизни, оказался маньяком, помешанным на экспериментах над людьми. Я убил несколько десятков ни в чем неповинных нижнемирцев, потому что у меня в венах кровь ангела, моя бабушка-Инквизитор хочет видеть меня во главе Института и отказывается понимать, что я — худший руководитель, какого только можно представить! Я просто пытаюсь не тронуться умом, думаешь, мне нужна еще и любовная драма? 

Опешивший Саймон даже отступил на шаг. Джейс вскинул взгляд, в котором отчетливо читался вызов — за эту долю секунды он явно успел осознать, что сказал лишнее и позволил кому-то узнать, что ему тоже бывает больно. 

Саймон, по привычке выдохнув, не думая, качнулся вперед — и обнял его. Джейс вздрогнул и напрягся всем телом, не прикасаясь и не отталкивая, будто остановившись на полпути и не понимая, что делать, а потом, придя в себя, буркнул:

— Пусти.

— Конечно, — Саймон с готовностью разжал ладони и сам удивился, что у него получилось сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло. — Пойдем? Тебе нужно высохнуть, наверное…

Он сам направился вниз первым, а спустившись на две платформы, услышал, как Джейс позади него вдруг словно споткнулся на ровном месте. Саймон обернулся. Под прозрачным рукавом плаща на предплечье Джейса, чуть выше запястья, что-то светилось, сплеталось в линии и переливалось слепящим золотом. 

— Что это? — настороженно спросил Саймон.

— Кажется, Термис, — ответил Джейс, в замешательстве рассматривая проступающий все четче контур руны. — Она поддерживает оптимальную температуру тела.

— И на коже появляется сама собой прямо в нужный момент? — Саймон с сомнением вскинул брови.

— Обычно нет, — Джейс посмотрел на него, и Саймон изумленно приоткрыл рот, потому что радужка глаз Джейса меняла цвет.

Всего за мгновение голубой и карий растворились в невероятном то ли янтарном, то ли медовом оттенке — словно само солнце заполыхало у него в глазах, заключенное в мерцающий золотистый ободок, и еще через секунду все закончилось.

— Бонус к ангельской крови? — высказал самое логичное предположение озадаченный Саймон.

— Да, — вздохнул Джейс и снова зашагал по ступенькам. — Знал бы я еще, как им пользоваться.

— Ты это не контролируешь?

— Когда как… — начал было Джейс, но, не договорив, повернулся к Саймону. — Слушай, мы оба знаем, что я не нравлюсь тебе, а ты не нравишься мне. Не обязательно вести себя так, будто тебе не все равно. Почему ты это делаешь?

— Потому что мне не все равно, — развел руками Саймон. — Я просто… — он задумался, не зная толком, как объяснить, — пытаюсь заботиться о тех, кто рядом.   
Даже если это ты, — хмыкнул он.

Джейс усмехнулся, но не стал спорить, и Саймону отчего-то хотелось надеяться, что он действительно понимает.

Саймон откинулся на спину и с удовольствием вытянулся на траве, щурясь под лучами солнца, проникающими сквозь густую листву деревьев. Ноги гудели – похоже, у сверхъестественной выносливости вампиров все-таки был предел.

К полудню на водопадах стало слишком многолюдно, поэтому они с Джейсом перебрались поглубже в парк на набережной. И судя по тому, как Джейс запинался за все подряд через каждый шаг, он тоже устал. 

— Одно время я тебя почти ненавидел, — признался Саймон и пошевелил пальцами, отгоняя бесстрашную белку, сунувшуюся ему прямо в ладонь.

Джейс, сидевший рядом, скрестив ноги, уронил ломтик наггетса обратно в бумажный пакет с логотипом «Хард Рок Кафе».

— Почему? — удивленно поинтересовался он.

— Думал, если бы не ты, моя жизнь была бы прежней, — произнес Саймон, глядя в небо. — Пройди ты в тот вечер на полметра дальше от Клэри, ничего этого бы не случилось. 

Джейс принялся снимать крышку с картонного стаканчика кофе так сосредоточенно, будто от этого зависела судьба человечества.

— Но это была ошибка, — продолжил Саймон, приподнявшись на локтях и наблюдая за ним. — Я мог припарковаться в другом месте, Клэри могла выбирать краску дольше или рисовать быстрей. Морин хотела задержаться в баре и выпить, и я бы согласился, если бы Джослин не ждала Клэри домой к полуночи. Мог пойти дождь, и мы вообще не начали бы разрисовывать фургон. Понимаешь?

Джейс кивнул, но падающая на лоб светлая челка прятала глаза, и Саймон не мог толком увидеть выражение его лица.

— К тому же, — улыбнулся он, садясь, — если бы ничего не произошло, Клэри осталась бы моим лучшим другом без надежды на что-то большее, а я был бы просто парнем, который изучает экономику и играет в группе с дурацким названием по выходным. Старая жизнь была хороша только тем, что была обычной, если разобраться. 

Джейс рассмеялся, и у Саймона отлегло от небьющегося сердца.

— Моя религия учит, что для каждого предначертан свой путь, — проговорил он. — У человека есть право выбора, но и этот выбор тоже определен изначально. Все, что должно с нами произойти — обязательно произойдет. 

— То есть, даже если я еще не знаю, куда мне поехать, — отпив кофе, посмотрел на него Джейс, — и ехать ли вообще или остаться, это все равно уже решено? В чем тогда смысл?

— В том, что ты всегда окажешься в правильном месте в правильное время, что бы ни выбрал: Рочестер, Чикаго или… — в кармане Саймона пискнул телефон, и он отвлекся на сообщение, — концерт в Торонто.

— Что? — не понял Джейс.

— Оповещение из фейсбук, — объяснил Саймон. — Один мой приятель по коллежду лайкнул новость о концерте в Торонто сегодня вечером, — он взглянул на Джейса, по лицу которого было очевидно, что понятней ему не стало, и продолжил рассуждать вслух. — Названия групп тебе, вероятно, ни о чем не скажут, но одна из них — та, с тезисом профессора, помнишь? Мы, кстати, всего в полутора часах езды оттуда… Может, имеет смысл проверить, вдруг билеты все еще есть, — он уткнулся в дисплей сотового и минуты через три радостно вскинул руку. — Да! 

Джейс с крайне независимым видом пил свой кофе и, кажется, старательно изображал, что он не с ним. Саймон, впрочем, был слишком взбудоражен идеей и уже не мог сдерживать бурлящий внутри энтузиазм.

— Можно доехать на автобусе, но это займет два с лишним часа, и до «Будвайзер Стейдж» тоже еще нужно добраться, а это за городом. Наверное, стоит взять машину напрокат? Я не знаю дороги, да и Торонто не знаю, никогда там не был, но зачем-то ведь придумали навигаторы…

Он по привычке глубоко вдохнул перед новым витком размышлений, но Джейс вдруг быстро приложил ладонь к его губам, прерывая раньше, чем он успел заговорить, и произнес:

— Да. 

— Что «да»? — осторожно спросил Саймон, ошарашенный прикосновением. 

— Машина, Торонто, навигатор, — конкретизировал Джейс и хмыкнул. — Ты же явно не можешь со мной расстаться.

Саймон спрятал понимающую улыбку — кто еще тут с кем не хотел расставаться.

По карте навигатора казалось, что все шоссе имени королевы Элизабет проходит по побережью озера Онтарио, и Саймон надеялся полюбоваться живописными пейзажами по пути. На самом деле с дороги было видно только бетонные и шумозащитные ограждения и отворотки съездов к городкам.

Смотреть было решительно не на что, и Джейс, закинувший ноги на приборную панель, увлеченно следил за происходящим на экране планшета, пристроенного на коленях. Там Бэлла как раз входила в гостиную Калленов вместе с Эдвардом.

— Когда я сказал «выбери что-нибудь в папке с фильмами», — хмыкнул Саймон, перестраиваясь на соседнюю полосу, — я не предполагал, что это будут «Сумерки». 

— Вампиры существуют, а супергерои нет, — объяснил свой выбор Джейс.

— Но кино для того и снимают, чтобы можно было отвлечься от своей реальной жизни, — мельком бросил на него удивленный взгляд Саймон. — Тебе разве никогда не хотелось представить себя кем-то другим? Оказаться в другом месте, с другими людьми или… — он осекся, сообразив, что будь у Джейса все хорошо, он бы не покинул Институт ради поездки в никуда. — Прости. Ты в порядке?

— С чего бы мне не быть? — недоуменно поинтересовался тот и поставил фильм на паузу. 

— Ты… — Саймон не жалел, что начал этот разговор, но теперь, вопреки обыкновению, подбирал слова очень тщательно, — не чувствуешь себя виноватым? В смысле, ты не должен, но это нормально, так бывает, когда долго живешь ради других и наконец начинаешь делать что-то для себя.

— Я изучил семейную биографию, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Эрондейлы предавали своих, отказывались от рун ради любви, были членами Круга… — он повел плечами, будто снова мерз. — На этом фоне исчезнуть из Института на пару дней по выдуманной причине — ерунда. 

Саймон кивнул. Он чувствовал зудящее желание продолжить говорить, спросить о чем-нибудь еще. Джейс был так близко, он открывался, и Саймону иррационально хотелось узнать его хоть чуть-чуть лучше. 

Джейс продолжил сам, вздохнув:

— Но я не хотел обманывать Алека. 

Саймон помолчал, впечатленный внезапным открытием – Джейсу, похоже, как и всем простым смертным, нужно было немного внимания и участия среди рушащегося на глазах мира. 

— Это из-за него ты всегда пытаешься казаться хуже, чем есть? — осмелев, спросил он. 

— Что? — нахмурился Джейс.

— Ну… — замялся Саймон, — он был влюблен в тебя, а это ведь, вроде бы, запрещено…

— Все не так, — отрицательно покачал головой Джейс, рассеянно глядя на дорогу. — Если бы я чувствовал то же самое или мог хотя бы просто ответить на чувства Алека — мне было бы плевать на Конклав с его запретами. Я знаю, что некоторые из наших дурацких правил можно нарушить, конец света от этого не случится. 

— Но..? — подтолкнул его продолжить Саймон.

— Никаких больше «но», — пожал плечами Джейс. — Алек всегда заслуживал кого-то гораздо лучше меня. 

У Саймона вертелось на языке что-то вроде «куда уж лучше», но он вовремя поймал себя на этом и ничего не сказал вслух. Наверное, стоило задуматься, откуда у него вообще взялись такие мысли. Саймон непонимающе свел брови, притормаживая за замедлившейся машиной впереди. 

— Слушай, — произнес Джейс, видимо, принявший его озадаченность на свой счет, — мне было шестнадцать, когда до меня дошло, почему Алек иногда смотрит на меня с таким отчаянием и почему связь ощущается так странно. Я не знал, что с этим делать. Сначала испугался, потом разозлился, а потом — просто продолжил молчать. Мне нужен был мой брат, и я бросил его разбираться с этим в одиночку, притворился, что ничего не происходит. Так что на тебя и Клэри я злюсь потому, что это личное. Потому, что я сам поступил так же с Алеком. 

Саймон растерянно кивнул. Он слушал Джейса, и у него в голове один за другим будто соединялись кусочки пазла. А когда картинка сложилась, Саймон почти по-настоящему услышал гром посреди ясного канадского неба.

Ему – о господи – кажется, нравился Джейс.

В амфитеатре «Будвайзер Стейдж» яблоку негде было упасть. Раскаленный тяжелый воздух, щедро пропитанный бесшабашным счастьем, крепким, как виски, дрожал от грохота барабанов и мощных гитарных рифов. 

Голос со сцены, не такой ровный, как на студийных записях, напряженно замирающий на некоторых нотах, а иногда и вовсе промахивающийся мимо них, все равно звучал потрясающе и прошивал насквозь, пробирал будто до самых костей. 

Мир давно не казался Саймону таким ярким и цветным — словно красноватые отблески заката и бьющий в глаза свет софитов заполняли черную дыру у него внутри, стягивали и запаивали ее края. Или дело было в том, что рядом с ним был Джейс, и Саймон чувствовал его плечо своим.

Сердце ухнуло вниз. На мгновение он замер от этого осознания, но через секунду безумный поток эйфории и адреналина вновь подхватил его, и Саймон снова утонул в ритме, колотящемся где-то под диафрагмой, и восторженных криках вокруг. 

Энергия — невероятная, захватывающая — выплескивалась от сцены, отражалась от несущих опор, накрывала каждого без исключения, превращая толпу в одно огромное людское море, колышущееся приливами и отливами в такт музыке. 

Саймон так отчетливо ощущал ток крови тысяч взбудораженных, возбужденных людей, что почти мог представить ее общий, слившийся из множества, вкус и запах. 

В гулкий звук бас-гитары вплелось что-то синтетически-хлесткое, будто пощекотавшее ребра изнутри и осевшее в животе. Волна гитарного соло рухнула сверху мурашками вдоль позвоночника, и Саймон почувствовал дрожь в собственных коленях. Он не знал, за что хвататься — за сердце или ограждение. И схватился за руку Джейса.   
Тот взглянул на него совершенно безумным, сумасшедшим взглядом, и сейчас его можно было прочесть так же легко, как открытую детскую книгу на родном языке. 

Саймон знал это ощущение уплывающей из-под ног земли, когда впервые сталкиваешься с чем-то настолько огромным и грандиозным, что даже просто стоять возле — слишком. Когда чувствуешь себя так, будто попал в десятибалльный шторм, летишь прямиком на острые скалы и не знаешь, хочешь спастись или разбиться. Когда внутри тесно, грудь распирает от эмоций, которые больше не помещаются в ней, и кажется, что если не выплеснешь их — просто взорвешься.

Несколько секунд они, одинаково оглушенные, наэлектризованные чувствами и звуками, смотрели друг на друга. Саймон разжал мелко дрожащие пальцы, но не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр. Джейс небрежно убрал со лба чуть влажные, потемневшие волосы раскрытой ладонью, другой подхватил опешившего Саймона под затылок — и вдруг неловко, смазано вжался ему в губы своими.

Песня закончилась, музыка оборвалась на пронзительно высокой ноте. Джейс — сам, похоже, ошеломленный тем, что сделал — рывком отшатнулся и наткнулся на чью-то спину. Саймон тоже отступил назад, но между ними все равно было не больше десяти сантиметров.

— Все… — просипел Саймон с пересохшим внезапно горлом, — все в порядке, это просто… — он изо всех сил пытался перестать пялиться на губы Джейса, но не мог, — эмоции, подходящий момент… 

— Конечно, — выдохнул тот, растерянно и почему-то тоже прилипнув взглядом к его рту, — с чего бы еще мне лезть к тебе с поцелуями.

Саймон кивнул, чувствуя, как его с головой захлестывает странным безымянным ощущением на грани паники, и вдруг подался к Джейсу сам, сгребая ткань футболки у него на груди и притягивая к себе. 

Словно оказавшись под звуконепроницаемым куполом, они балансировали на грани целых полторы секунды — а в следующий миг уже целовались взахлеб, вцепившись друг в друга.

Губы Джейса были мягкими, теплыми и немного солеными от бисеринок пота, собравшихся над ними. Щетина непривычно колола щеки. Саймон хватался за ощущения и детали, просто чтобы удержаться в реальности, из которой его стремительно уносило закрутившимся вихрем неразберихи, изумленного волнения и восторга. Его еще никто не целовал так — без намека на робость или неуверенность, настойчиво, чувственно до мурашек и жара, расползающегося от шеи к щекам. Джейс погладил его скулы большими пальцами, прихватил нижнюю губу своими, отстранился, не открывая глаз, и подался к нему опять. Когда он скользнул языком ему в рот, Саймон едва удержался на подгибающихся коленях.

Они были в толпе людей, Саймон понятия не имел, как будет потом смотреть Джейсу в глаза, повторят ли они когда-нибудь, но этот поцелуй определенно обещал остаться самым потрясающим в его жизни. Им даже не пришлось подстраиваться друг под друга, они невероятно удобно совпали с первой же попытки, будто делали это тысячу раз. Саймон, решившись, опустил ладони на спину Джейса и вжался в него сильней. Сердце у того в груди стучало так громко, словно колотилось о самые ребра, заходясь в бешеном пульсе.

Почему-то именно этот гулкий звук заставил голос разума все-таки пробиться сквозь зыбкую пелену нарастающего возбуждения. Саймон разорвал поцелуй — и тут же замер, не успев отодвинуться, потому что Джейс потянулся за продолжением. Впрочем, в следующий миг он тоже очнулся и выпрямился, ошарашенно глядя на Саймона.

Время близилось к одиннадцати вечера, и в прачечной отеля не было никого, кроме них двоих.

Саймон ждал, когда же ему станет неловко за поцелуй, но почему-то не становилось, только в ушах звенело, будто от счастья. Осознание, что он целовался с Джейсом, и это было здорово, нисколько его не шокировало. Вообще-то Саймон всегда думал, что кризис сексуальной ориентации должен выглядеть иначе. 

Он не знал, как относился к случившемуся Джейс, но кажется, у того все было несколько сложней. Минут тридцать после концерта, пока Саймон искал отель, он взволнованно сиял, хоть и молчал. Саймон понимал его — такими сильными впечатлениями было сложно делиться, для них с трудом находились подходящие слова. Их хотелось сохранить внутри, только для себя, не разбавляя ни чем.   
Потом он отвлекся на бронирование номера, а когда закончил с этим — обнаружил вновь слишком тихого и задумчивого Джейса. 

По пути сюда они обменялись всего несколькими ничего не значащими фразами, и паузы затягивались, а повисшее между ними напряжение было таким густым, липким и душным, что его хотелось смыть с себя. Душ, правда, совсем не помог. 

Погруженный в собственные мысли, Саймон высыпал вещи из корзины в одну из стиральных машин и, не оборачиваясь, спросил: 

— Это все? — ответа не последовало, и он все-таки повернулся. — Джейс?

Тот стоял у противоположной стены, опираясь бедром на сушилку, и не слышал Саймона из-за его же плеера в ушах. Влажные волосы цвета потемневшего золота немного вились на кончиках. Рассеянный свет ламп под потолком мягко обрисовывал его скулы и изогнутую линию губ. Саймон завис на секунду, обводя глазами их контур, но усилием воли взял себя в руки. 

— Джейс, — снова позвал он, подходя ближе.

Джейс поднял взгляд, и Саймон судорожно сглотнул. Он мельком, как если бы это происходило не с ним, подумал, всегда ли теперь от одного взмаха ресниц Джейса будет чувствовать себя так, словно вокруг выходят из берегов океаны и взрываются сверхновые.

Джейс потянул за проводок один из наушников, поднял руку и осторожно вложил его в ухо Саймона. От прикосновения волоски по всему телу встали дыбом, а во рту пересохло. Саймон вдруг осознал, что стоит слишком близко. Тепло Джейса под тканью темно-синей хенли будто жгло кожу, от его запаха, разбавленного слабым цветочным ароматом гостиничного геля для душа, кружилась голова, и руки словно сами собой тянулись к нему в непреодолимой потребности коснуться.

Саймон одернул себя, посмотрел Джейсу в глаза, всем своим существом надеясь уловить отклик, понять, где граница, которую не стоит переходить — и проглотил стон разочарования, потому что не увидел ничего. Во взгляде Джейса не было ни нетерпения, ни предвкушения — он просто ждал, что Саймон будет делать дальше.   
«Все непросто, и однозначного решения не найти, я просто пытаюсь поступить правильно», — прошелестело в наушниках.

Саймон с тяжелым вздохом потер лоб.

— Джейс… — начал он, вытаскивая наушник и очень стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не было слышно сожаления. — Слушай, не нужно беспокоиться из-за того, что мы… Что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе и все такое, знаешь… Ты проснешься завтра утром и уже не будешь уверен, приснилось тебе это или нет.

— Тогда я не хочу засыпать сегодня, — произнес вдруг Джейс.

Он протянул ладонь, осторожно коснулся пальцев онемевшего от изумления Саймона своими и едва ощутимо, явно давая ему возможность не заметить этого, потянул его к себе. Саймон сделал полшага и почти прижался плечом к его плечу. 

Сердце Джейса колотилось как безумное, он закрыл глаза, и внезапно накатившая нежность свернулась теплом у Саймона за солнечным сплетением. Он подался ближе, так, что они соприкоснулись лбами, и, не сдержавшись, невесомо скользнул подушечками пальцев по полоске кожи Джейса между воротником рубашки и звеньями цепочки на его шее. 

Время будто стало густым и тягучим, как свежий мед, размыло все вокруг до смазанных контуров и нечетких штрихов. Ресницы Джейса дрожали. Он выглядел невозможно беззащитным и потерянным. 

— Перестань винить себя за то, в чем ты не виноват, — сорвано прошептал Саймон.  
Джейс, не открывая глаз, мазнул приоткрытыми губами по его щеке. 

— За Алека, — продолжил Саймон, тоже зажмурившись и гладящим движением соскальзывая ладонью с его шеи на спину. — За всех, кто погиб, когда Валентин поднял меч. За то, что случилось в Благом Дворе. За меня и Клэри. 

Джейс шумно выдохнул.

— Перестань думать, будто ты ничего не заслуживаешь, — Саймон крепче сжал его руку в своей. — Потому что это неправда.

В следующую секунду он кожей почувствовал улыбку Джейса и хмыкнул:

— Что? Я вырос на комиксах, у меня обостренное чувство справедливости. 

Джейс высвободил ладонь и крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе обеими.

Полная луна освещала дорогу и поля по обеим сторонам от нее едва ли не так же ярко, как фары дальнего света. Торонто остался позади, встречных машин почти не попадалось. Изредка, сверкая глазами в полумраке, шоссе перебегала какая-то живность. 

Саймон поежился. Определенно стоило переночевать в отеле, как они и собирались сначала, однако потребность Джейса в воздухе и свободном пространстве — очевидная, хоть и невысказанная вслух — оказалась заразной. Всего через двадцать минут в довольно просторном номере Саймон начал чувствовать, что потолок будто давит на него. 

Джейс прибавил радио, послушал ночных ведущих, обсуждавших проблему глобального потепления, и снова убавил звук до минимума. Потянулся было к планшету, но передумал на половине пути. Несколько раз повернулся на сиденье, раздраженно отстегнул ремень безопасности и продолжил возиться. Вытащил телефон, посмотрел на него, не включая экран, и положил на приборную панель. 

— Все нормально? — взглянул на него Саймон.

— Да, — Джейс достал из консоли между сиденьями бутылку воды, сделал несколько глотков, убрал ее назад и замер секунд на двадцать.

Саймон наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Вода, похоже, не помогла. Джейс каким-то непривычно нервным жестом убрал за ухо падающие на лоб волосы и вздохнул, кивая на обочину:

— Ты можешь..?

Саймон съехал с дороги и остановился, с беспокойством поглядывая на него. Джейс, ощупью нашарив ручку на двери, выбрался из салона и направился в простиравшееся вдоль шоссе поле. 

— Эй! — Саймон заглушил двигатель, вышел из машины и последовал за ним. — Джейс! Тут водятся койоты и… — он неловко взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие на откосе дороги, засыпанном мелким щебнем. 

Джейс, опережавший его шагов на пять, эту преграду преодолел со своей обычной ленивой грацией, словно спускался по ровному асфальту. Пока Саймон пытался не поскользнуться на камешках под подошвами кед, он прошел еще немного вперед и сел на траву. Лунный свет дрожащей, как на воде, дорожкой ложился на листья и цветы люцерны, серебрил волосы Джейса и словно обнимал его за плечи, вырисовывая их широкий разлет на фоне ночного горизонта. Саймон чуть не споткнулся снова, потому что засмотрелся. Подойдя, наконец, к Джейсу, он сел рядом и спросил:

— Слишком много всего за одни сутки, да? 

Тот кивнул, скрещивая щиколотки и подтягивая ноги к себе. 

— Держи, — Саймон протянул ему телефон, захваченный из машины. — Просто позвони ему.

Джейс не двигался почти минуту. Он кусал губы, смотрел на колышущееся поле и с таким явным, очень понятным напряжением пытался сделать верный выбор, что Саймон успел пожалеть о своем предложении. Когда он уже перестал ждать, Джейс все-таки взял телефон, нашел номер в списке контактов и включил громкую связь.

Саймон собирался спросить, оставить ли его одного, но не успел — несмотря на очень позднее время, на звонок ответили еще раньше, чем закончился первый длинный гудок. 

— Джейс? — взволнованно произнес Алек.

— Привет, — отозвался тот.

Они оба замолчали секунд на тридцать и, кажется, просто слушали дыхание друг друга. Быть этому свидетелем отчего-то было очень неловко, но Саймон, опасаясь помешать им, не мог заставить себя даже пошевелиться, не то что встать и уйти. 

— В Баффало ничего не было, — произнес Джейс. — В смысле, с самого начала. Я просто…

— Я знаю, — ответил Алек, не заставляя его договаривать. 

— Тогда почему..? — непонимающе свел брови Джейс.

— С тобой столько всего произошло, — Алек вздохнул, и этот звук потерялся в шорохе. Кажется, он откинул одеяло и поднялся. — Тебе нужна была передышка. Если хочешь вернуться сейчас, я могу попросить Магнуса открыть портал.

Магнус где-то рядом с ним крайне многозначительно хмыкнул.

Саймон замер. Не то чтобы он думал, что Джейс действительно так быстро захочет снова оказаться там, откуда сбежал. С другой стороны, рядом с ним Джейса ничего не держало — даже Консул, в конце концов, прибыл в Институт не ради него. А это притяжение между ними, может быть, чувствовал только сам Саймон. Однако в следующее же мгновение — за секунду до того, как Саймон накрутил бы себя до полного отчаяния — Джейс возразил: 

— Нет. Мне нужно еще немного времени. Я… — ему не хватило воздуха договорить, — сейчас я второй раз в жизни чувствую, что я там, где должен быть. В правильном месте.

Саймон застыл, будто пораженный тем самым громом посреди ясного канадского неба, который уже слышал сегодня. Хотелось ущипнуть себя или зажмуриться, но он продолжал слепо смотреть на траву под ногами Джейса и его колени в прорезях модно-рваных джинсов. Все вокруг будто подернулось дымкой и куда-то поплыло. Саймон сделал не нужный ему вдох, необъяснимо боясь, что стоит пошевелиться — и прекрасная, абсолютно невероятная реальность, в которой Джейс считал правильным для себя местом то, что было рядом с ним, Саймоном, перестанет существовать.  
Настоящее вернулось с вопросом Алека: 

— А когда был первый? 

Судя по тому, как смягчился тон его голоса, он улыбался. 

— Когда мы обменялись рунами и клятвой парабатай, — Джейс улыбнулся тоже. — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. 

Магнус хмыкнул еще более многозначительно. 

Алек сбросил вызов, Джейс откинулся на спину, и Саймон, помедлив секунду, вытянулся возле него, пытаясь унять лихорадочную дрожь. Джейс повернулся к нему.  
В полуночной прохладе воздуха и примятой влажной травы он был горячим, как печка. Они едва соприкасались пальцами, но Саймон все равно чувствовал его беспокойное, тревожное тепло каждым дюймом своего тела. Потребность быть еще ближе зудела под кожей, свивалась пульсирующим жаром внизу живота.

— Знаешь, — начал он, принимаясь считать быстрые удары сердца Джейса в бесполезной попытке успокоиться, — я никогда не был в Калифорнии. Это больше двух с половиной тысяч миль отсюда… 

Джейс, не отводя взгляда, потянулся к нему ладонью. 

Под спину попал то ли камень, то ли ветка, то ли просто комок земли, но Саймон едва заметил это. Куда больше его волновала обжигающая тяжесть Джейса сверху, его срывающееся дыхание и торопливые жгучие поцелуи, от которых горели губы. 

Они вжимались друг в друга, переплетаясь ногами, инстинктивно подаваясь навстречу бедрами. Ощущение сквозь слои ткани чужого возбужденного члена рядом со своим было захватывающим, хоть и смущало до полыхающих от неожиданного стыда щек.   
Джейс приподнялся немного и приник губами к шее Саймона, влажно трогая кожу за ухом. Беззастенчиво забравшись ладонью ему под футболку, он плавным жадным движением огладил его тело от груди к животу и ниже – по внутреннему шву джинсов к колену и обратно. 

У Саймона потемнело перед распахнутыми глазами — он буквально почувствовал, как его зрачки, несмотря на полумрак, разбавленный лунным светом, расползлись во всю радужку. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Джейса, притягивая его ближе, и, качнувшись вверх, поцеловал изгиб руны на его ключице, а потом нашел губами его губы. Они поцеловались снова — самозабвенно и невыносимо хорошо. Джейс выдохнул короткий, чувственный стон прямо в соприкосновение их губ и прошептал срывающимся от желания голосом:

— Можно? Можно я… 

Саймон судорожно покивал, и Джейс отстранился совсем немного, пытаясь наощупь расстегнуть на нем джинсы. 

— Как ты вообще в них ходишь? — фыркнул он, когда не получилось. — Нигде не жмет?

— Сейчас — жмет, — приподнимая бедра и вытаскивая пуговицу из петли, Саймон сорвано рассмеялся, и это вдруг разбило напряжение, не дававшее ему расслабиться.  
Молнию Джейс, задевая его пальцы своими, потянул вниз сам — и забрался ладонью внутрь, под плотный деним и эластичную резинку. Саймон запрокинул голову, одной рукой судорожно вцепившись ему в плечо, а другой — беспомощно скользнув по траве. 

Джейс погладил его член, давая себе, похоже, пару секунд на то, чтобы приноровиться и привыкнуть к новому ощущению, а потом обхватил — не очень уверенно, но плотно и почти так, как было нужно. Саймона передёрнуло сладким спазмом. 

Джейс с неожиданным трепетом потерся носом о его висок, начиная ласкать — крепко, сильно и совершенно бесстыдно. 

Саймон наугад, выпустив несчастную смятую люцерну, прикоснулся к его бедру, сполз ладонью к паху и потер ширинку. Под жесткой тканью было твердо. Джейс рефлекторно толкнулся ему в ладонь, потом еще раз и еще, пока они, бездумно подстроившись друг под друга, не нашли общий ритм.

Это не было идеально. Саймон предпочел бы резче и чуть быстрей, но Джейс, кажется, привык не торопиться. Ну, или просто не жил в доме с двумя женщинами и одной ванной.

Все равно было нестерпимо хорошо — от одного только осознания, что это происходит на самом деле, что Джейс с ним, что он хочет его, Саймон почти сразу потерялся в череде рваных прикосновений, смазанных поцелуев и собственных глухих стонов. Внизу было мокро и непристойно скользко, смазка впитывалась в тонкий хлопок и пачкала пальцы Джейса, а в животе сладко тянуло предвкушением. 

Джейс шумно дышал, целовал его куда придется — в губы, прикрытые веки, шею. Захваченный ощущениями, Саймон так и не смог совладать с ремнем его джинсов, только продолжал бестолково цепляться за пряжку. Подхватив Джейса свободной рукой под затылок, он втянул его в неаккуратный, влажный поцелуй.

Тот, отвлекшись, на очередном соскальзывающем движении задержался пальцами под головкой, и Саймон захлебнулся стоном. Джейс понял его реакцию правильно и, не разрывая поцелуя, принялся гладить там мелкими, быстрыми движениями. 

Саймон запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в пряно пахнущую траву, дрожа от подступающего оргазма. Тело скручивало жаркими волнами, такими изматывающими, что хотелось, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Он схватился за запястье Джейса, пытаясь то ли втиснуться в его руку сильней, то ли оттолкнуть, и судорожно содрогнулся. 

Оглушающее, почти мучительное наслаждение прошило Саймона насквозь, заставило бессознательно вскинуть бедра, кончая на теплые сомкнутые пальцы, и замереть со сдавленным хрипом.

Джейс осторожно высвободил ладонь и тут же скользнул ей вниз, другой справившись с застежкой своих джинсов. Саймон приподнялся на локте, завороженно глядя расфокусированным, плывущим взглядом, как он ласкает себя, размазывая смазку и чуть подворачивая кисть у головки. 

Саймон подался вперед, прижимаясь к нему, цепляясь пальцами за цепочку и целуя напряженно выгнутую шею. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к Джейсу самому, но не хотелось сбивать с ритма, и он просто продолжил смотреть на его красивое лицо, исказившееся в близком удовольствии, липнущую ко лбу челку и на скользящий в ладони ровный ствол с выступающими венами.

Частые, срывающиеся вдохи и выдохи Джейса превратились в тихие неконтролируемые стоны. Он дернулся, несколько раз вздрогнул всем телом и рухнул на Саймона, уткнувшись ему в плечо. 

Саймон обнял его, успокаивающе поглаживая по взмокшей, тяжело вздымающейся спине. Почувствовав легкий поцелуй в ключицу, он улыбнулся, глядя в сияющее звездами небо. Кажется, они оба были в правильном месте в правильное время, и все только начиналось.


End file.
